In cloud computing environments, infrastructure as a service (also known as IaaS) comprises a standardized, highly automated offering, where computing resources are owned and hosted by a service provider, and offered to customers on demand. In an IaaS model, the service provider delivers the underlying infrastructure, including network, storage, compute resources and virtualization technology.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.